This invention relates to accounting systems in general, and in particular, to an accounting system devised for use by an individual who wishes to maintain a predetermined monthly budget by deducting expenses as they occur, i.e., a conveniently portable budgeting system.
In addition to providing portable budget maintenance for individuals, this device provides an accurate and comprehensive method of maintaining expenditure records in that it provides for the recording of check, cash, and charge account expenditures (for each of seven separate budget categories) at the time they occur.
Millions of people utilize checking accounts and carry their checkbooks and checkregisters with them wherever they go. This device is designed to replace the checkregister without sacrificing any of the important information these records provide a customer. The checkregister and portable budget record are combined in a small booklet. In one embodiment of the invention, perforations or serrations are provided on the pages and, once torn by the customer, two groups of pages are provided for independent movement of the pages in group of the record book.
In an alternate arrangement of the invention, the pages are cut into two groups by the manufacturer and the record book is completely ready for use by the customer.
The average individual realizes that budgeting is the only way he can get the most out of his income dollars. Unfortunately, until now, budget conscious people had to write notes to themselves, carry receipts around with them, or commit an expense to memory so they could record it in a large 81/2".times.11" budget book when they returned home. The system of the present invention makes it possible to record an expense, regardless of the payment method used, at the time it is incurred and deduct that expense from a predetermined amount set aside in the applicable budget category.
In addition to a budget record and check record, this invention provides the customer with a page to record deposits, a page to compute net income for one month and break that income down into seven separate budget categories, a calendar page, and a page for recording projected expenditures for one month--those expenses being placed in the applicable budget categories provided for by this particular page.
The system of present invention has been devised such that the customer will be provided twelve of the small budget booklets to be stored in a small file box and separated by file cards with designated months. In addition, a combination financial advisor and annual workbook will be provided to the customer to explain, illustrate, supplement and expound upon the budgeting concepts inherent in this invention.